


Forget Chris

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Jill, I realize now that I am a lesbian and... that I'm in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Forget Chris**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Summary: "Jill, I realize now that I am a lesbian and... that I'm in love with you."_

 

Chapter 1

BSAA Agent Jessica Sherawat sighed heavily as she stood outside Jill Valentine's two-story house dressed in a sexy red party dress, stockings, and 6 inch red high heeled leather boots. Everything in Jessica's life had changed so drastically so fast.

It all stemmed from the mission that O'Brian had sent her and Rachel on to Beijing, while on the mission Rachel introduced Jessica to the joys of lesbian sex. Upon their return Jessica began looking at the other female agents differently- especially Jill Valentine, she had previously resented Jill for her close relationship with Chris Redfield. Now however, Jessica found herself wanting Jill all for herself, she just hoped that she hadn't totally destroyed any chance of that.

Jessica ran a hand through her jet black hair and braced herself.

' _I hope I'm not wasting my time here. What if Jill still hates me for how I treated her?'_

Suddenly, the door opened and there she was dressed in a cobalt blue blouse, black pencil skirt, and boots that mirrored Jessica's.

"Hi Jessica, what can I do for you?" Jill asked, her voice coming out like silk, it made Jessica's knees nearly buckle.

"J-Jill, I know that I've been really horrible to you and I...." Jessica trailed off and dropped her gaze.

Jill sighed, she was tired of arguing about Chris with Jessica, Jill didn't have any romantic ambitions of Chris Redfield, because Jill was and is a lesbian.

"Jessica, I am not interested in arguing with you about Chris, if that's why you came to my place you can-."

Jessica stepped forward and kissed Jill, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

 Jessica's pink lips were soft as she pressed them against Jill's, Jill wrapped her around Jessica and pulled her closer, the two agents closed their eyes as their kiss continued.

Jessica slowly pulled away from Jill and locked gazes with the brunette.

"Let's just forget all about Chris." Jessica whispered with a seductive smile.

  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Le-let's go inside, Jill." Jessica said in a husky voice.

"As you wish, my lady." Jill said before opening her front door and allowed Jessica entry into her home.

"Have a seat Jessica." Jill said as she locked the front door.

Jessica walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, a smile plastered across her face.

 _'I actually kissed her, I kissed Jill Valentine, I feel like I just won the lotto.'_ Jessica's mind said as she watched Jill walk over and join her on the loveseat.

"Jessica, why did you kiss me out there?" Jill inquired.

"You...mean that you didn't like it? I-I thought-." Jessica stammered as her eyes fell and filled with tears.

"Jessica, that's not what I was saying, I enjoyed kissing you very much." Jill said as she took Jessica's right hand and stroked it gently.

"Jill I-I realize now that I am a lesbian and... that I'm in love with you." Jessica said.

"Jessica, when-?" Jill asked, but Jessica cut her off.

"Rachel and I slept together six months ago on a mission, she showed me the joys of sex between two women. And when we got back I started...seeing you differently, no longer as my rival, but-." Jessica trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"As a potential lover?" Jill said with a smile, Jessica looked at Jill and nodded with a gentle, warm smile.

"I know that you probably hate me for how I've treated you all this time and I don't blame you or expect you to return my feelings Jill, I just had to tell you how I felt."

Jill put a hand on Jessica's stocking encased left leg, which caused Jessica to look up at Jill.

"Jill I-." Jessica said, but was cut Jill's lips pressing against hers, Jessica moaned into Jill's mouth and lays her down on the loveseat. Jessica moaned into Jill's mouth as she pulled the older woman down on top of her and wrapped her legs around Jill.

Jessica felt Jill's hands glide over her back and behind, which made Jessica smile against Jill's lips.

"Mmmmmm." Jessica moaned as she slipped her left hand under Jill's dress and felt the silky material of her panties.

No longer interested in being submissive, Jessica pinned Jill's shoulders to the loveseat. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Jill." Jessica gasped, "I really want you."

"And I want you too, Jessica." Jill said in a lusty voice.

Jessica flipped Jill over and threw her muscular legs around Jill's waist as they continued kissing. Jill moaned into Jessica's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"Let's ... up the stakes and lose our threads." Jessica suggested as she slowly unzipped Jill's dress. Jill did the same, unzipping Jessica's dress and letting it fall to the floor, joining hers.

"Oh, Jill ... you're so beautiful." Jessica whispered seductively into Jill's left ear.

The raven haired beauty smiled down at Jill and shifted again, drawing both of Jill's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Jessica worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Jill's already-stiffening nub. Jessica teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Jill's hand to her own sex.

Jill moved eagerly, using Jessica's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Jessica moved forward in between Jill's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Jill's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Jill put her hands down on either side of Jessica's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Jill, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD JESSICA! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !" Jill screeched.

Jill's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Jessica made set her nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Jessica moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Jessica's chin, to Jill's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Jill rolled Jessica onto her back, Jill shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Jessica's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"You're a quick study, Jessica." Jill said.

"Rachel said the exact same thing, Jill baby."

"Rachel taught you well Jessica, but..."

"J-Jill, what are you ... Ooohh!" Jessica cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Jill leaned down to capture Jessica's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Jessica responded by tightening her fingers in Jill's long brown hair, wrapping her thighs around her new lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Jill's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Jill's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Jessica, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that really something, Jessica." Jill said with a giggle.

Jessica laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Jill's knee. She reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Jill's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping, stroking the tan skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that were being given to her.

"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Jill asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Jessica's ear.

Jessica gasped a bit at Jill's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Jill's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Jill said, coming back up to look down at Jessica, and smirking. "All you got to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."

"Oh, Jill." Jessica moaned, "I want you ... Jill Valentine, I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Jessica screamed.

Jill smiled as she worked hard, watching Jessica intently. She was loving the expressions that crossed her new lover's face, the way Jessica tightened her arms around Jill's neck, the way the light caressed her fair, glistening skin. If there was any woman Jill could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. Jessica looked like a goddess to her, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, Jessica began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Jill reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, she pulls out a large blue strap-on, Jessica's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the toy.

Jill fastened the harness around her waist before grabbing a bottle of lube,

Chapter 2

"Le-let's go inside, Jill." Jessica said in a husky voice.

"As you wish, my lady." Jill said before opening her front door and allowed Jessica entry into her home.

"Have a seat Jessica." Jill said as she locked the front door.

Jessica walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, a smile plastered across her face.

 _'I actually kissed her, I kissed Jill Valentine, I feel like I just won the lotto.'_ Jessica's mind said as she watched Jill walk over and join her on the loveseat.

"Jessica, why did you kiss me out there?" Jill inquired.

"You...mean that you didn't like it? I-I thought-." Jessica stammered as her eyes fell and filled with tears.

"Jessica, that's not what I was saying, I enjoyed kissing you very much." Jill said as she took Jessica's right hand and stroked it gently.

"Jill I-I realize now that I am a lesbian and... that I'm in love with you." Jessica said.

"Jessica, when-?" Jill asked, but Jessica cut her off.

"Rachel and I slept together six months ago on a mission, she showed me the joys of sex between two women. And when we got back I started...seeing you differently, no longer as my rival, but-." Jessica trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"As a potential lover?" Jill said with a smile, Jessica looked at Jill and nodded with a gentle, warm smile.

"I know that you probably hate me for how I've treated you all this time and I don't blame you or expect you to return my feelings Jill, I just had to tell you how I felt."

Jill put a hand on Jessica's stocking encased left leg, which caused Jessica to look up at Jill.

"Jill I-." Jessica said, but was cut Jill's lips pressing against hers, Jessica moaned into Jill's mouth and lays her down on the loveseat. Jessica moaned into Jill's mouth as she pulled the older woman down on top of her and wrapped her legs around Jill.

Jessica felt Jill's hands glide over her back and behind, which made Jessica smile against Jill's lips.

"Mmmmmm." Jessica moaned as she slipped her left hand under Jill's dress and felt the silky material of her panties.

No longer interested in being submissive, Jessica pinned Jill's shoulders to the loveseat. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Jill." Jessica gasped, "I really want you."

"And I want you too, Jessica." Jill said in a lusty voice.

Jessica flipped Jill over and threw her muscular legs around Jill's waist as they continued kissing. Jill moaned into Jessica's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"Let's ... up the stakes and lose our threads." Jessica suggested as she slowly unzipped Jill's dress. Jill did the same, unzipping Jessica's dress and letting it fall to the floor, joining hers.

"Oh, Jill ... you're so beautiful." Jessica whispered seductively into Jill's left ear.

The raven haired beauty smiled down at Jill and shifted again, drawing both of Jill's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Jessica worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Jill's already-stiffening nub. Jessica teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Jill's hand to her own sex.

Jill moved eagerly, using Jessica's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Jessica moved forward in between Jill's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Jill's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Jill put her hands down on either side of Jessica's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Jill, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD JESSICA! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !" Jill screeched.

Jill's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Jessica made set her nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Jessica moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Jessica's chin, to Jill's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Jill rolled Jessica onto her back, Jill shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Jessica's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"You're a quick study, Jessica." Jill said.

"Rachel said the exact same thing, Jill baby."

"Rachel taught you well Jessica, but..."

"J-Jill, what are you ... Ooohh!" Jessica cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Jill leaned down to capture Jessica's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Jessica responded by tightening her fingers in Jill's long brown hair, wrapping her thighs around her new lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Jill's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Jill's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Jessica, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that really something, Jessica." Jill said with a giggle.

Jessica laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Jill's knee. She reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Jill's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping, stroking the tan skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that were being given to her.

"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Jill asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Jessica's ear.

Jessica gasped a bit at Jill's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Jill's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Jill said, coming back up to look down at Jessica, and smirking. "All you got to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."

"Oh, Jill." Jessica moaned, "I want you ... Jill Valentine, I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Jessica screamed.

Jill smiled as she worked hard, watching Jessica intently. She was loving the expressions that crossed her new lover's face, the way Jessica tightened her arms around Jill's neck, the way the light caressed her fair, glistening skin. If there was any woman Jill could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her. Jessica looked like a goddess to her, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, Jessica began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Jill reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, she pulls out a large blue strap-on, Jessica's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the toy.

Jill fastened the harness around her waist before grabbing a bottle of lube, Jessica laid on her back, silently inviting Jill to join her. Jill eagerly obliged and climbed on top of Jessica. Jill entered Jessica slowly, very slowly.

Jill kept going as far as she could inside Jessica. Jessica started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Jill vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Jessica to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Jill's crotch and waist. Then the older woman pulled the younger woman closer to her and cupped Jessica's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Jill is on all fours on the bed in front of Jessica, who is now wearing a pink strap-on around her waist, she slowly eases the toy into Jill's moist rear. Jessica smiled as she watched Jill writhe with pleasure, then with one strong thrust Jessica entered Jill, resulting in a screaming moan from Jill.

Jessica pulled out of Jill and cleaned the blood off of the toy and from Jill before re-entering the older agent. Jessica grabbed Jill's hips and held her steady from behind as she began moving the strap-on in and out.

"Ohhhhh." Jill moaned as she rocked back and forth, Jessica easily matched Jill's motion as she licked her lips.

"J-Jessica, I-I can't take it anymore I'm...I'm about to c-cum!" Jill howled. "M-me too, Jill!" Jessica moaned as she arched her back. Both Jill and Jessica came at the same time, Jill laid down on her stomach on the bed and Jessica laid down on top of Jill with the strap-on still inside the brunette.

"Wow Jill, I would never have guessed that you were this skilled at pleasing women." Jessica said as she pulled out of Jill and rolled over onto her back, Jill crawls on top of Jessica and straddles her.

"Lots of practice, Jessica." Jill said with a rueful smirk.


	3. Work Relations

**Chapter 3: Work Relations**

The next morning Jessica woke up still in Jill's loving embrace, she smiled as she watched her new lover, who was still sleeping soundly with her arms still around Jessica. 

' _Chris is gonna be sooooo pissed at me, but I don't care. Jessica is mine now.'_


End file.
